When One Door Closes, Another Opens
by A Resistor
Summary: After a heated argument, Silver is left conflicted with himself over one of his closest friends. Implied SilvAmy, hinted Sonaze.


The albino hedgehog sighed in defeat. Walking home in the rain on Valentine's day had not been his plan. Then again, neither had the party at Rouge's club. It jumped out of the blue, just like the blue blur had jumped to Blaze's side that evening.

The Mobian tore his gaze from the concrete path and hastened his speed, determined to get out of the torrential downpour. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, but he only caught glimpses of some of them. Yet they mattered as little as the tiny drops matting his ridiculous quills. He peered down at his phone's screen, and noticed he had received several messages from those still at the party.

None from Shadow or Rouge.

One from Amy Rose, the optimistic little pink hedgehog.

Three from the blue blur himself.

And five from the feline on his mind, Blaze.

Sighing in sadness, he highlighted Amy's name and read the enfolded message held within.

"_What's wrong, Silver? Did something happen with Sonic and Blaze? They left the party as well."_

For the second time in his life, he hesitated. He wondered if a confidant would help his situation, or only confuse it more. The two hedgehogs didn't know each other as well as they'd have liked to, but Silver had always tried to make time for her when he could.

But knowing Amy, she'd have found a way to complicate things. Maybe it was for the best.

He slipped his phone back into his left boot, and continued on.

After several minutes, Silver reached his house. His psychokinetic powers helped do jobs that others could not, so he was rather well off financially.

"I really should repaint that." He mumbled to himself, as he looked towards the splinters and cracks of dried paint scrawled over his front door. After he threw his keys on the kitchen counter, he stumbled slowly up his familiar staircase and entered his bedroom.

The gray walls contrasted well with the lilac curtains. _Lilac... _that familiar colour made the hedgehog sigh once more in disappointment. He looked around, noted the flimsy blinds and jumbled music magazines, and drooped onto the edge of his bed, shoulders curved forwards and his head in his hands. If there were a good time to mull over the day's events, the time was right.

His emotional breakdown was momentarily interrupted by the buzzing of his phone, still in his left boot. After angrily wrenching it out, he saw the caller's name. He pressed the 'answer' button and spoke his words _carefully._

"Leave me alone. You're the last person I want to talk to right now, _Iblis Trigger._" His words seethed with hatred. And it was not the first time that night either.

"Silver, it's Blaze. I'm so sorry it ended like-" Her words were cut off by Silver's thumb tapping the large red icon. What did she see in that blue nuisance?

_More than she sees in Silver._

Silver inched backwards, and dug his head into his pillow, silent sobs wracking his frame ever so slightly.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Silver's mind flooded with several possibilities as to who it could be. But there was only one way to find out.

After sluggishly stepping downstairs, he approached his front door and peered through the small one-way lens. On the other side stood a frowning pink hedgehog, rainwater dripping from her quills and dress. She was tapping her feet gently. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

She noticed his red, sore eyes and stepped past him and into his living room. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

Her response was unexpected. "To see you, Silver. _She_ told me what happened, and I came to see if you were okay."

He almost reeled back in shock from seeing her calm demeanor. "But what about you? What about Sonic?"

She giggled slightly, and gave her response. "I'm not twelve any more, Silver. It was a bit of a shock, but I think it was for the best." She blushed ever so subtly, "Besides, there's someone else that's the light of my life."

He mentally raised an eyebrow, but there were more important matters at hand. "She always called me naive. Look where my emotions got me now, she can't stand the sight of me and the Iblis trigger hates my guts."

Upon hearing this, she hastily grabbed his hands and shook her head vigorously. "No Silver, you've got it wrong! She loves you, just not in the way you want her to. And Sonic..." She trailed off for a moment. "He wouldn't hate anybody, not even Eggman."

He couldn't meet his eyes with hers. "But I shouted at her... I've never shouted at her before." With this, his eyes threatened to well up once again.

"That doesn't make you a bad person, Silver. You need to see that; she's forgiven you for it, so you can surely forgive yourself."

For a moment, the albino was silent. The migraine he was developing began to tire him. The pink female noticed it quickly. "Want me to make us some hot chocolate, Silver? It might help."

At that moment, the boy was hardly in any shape to refuse such an offer. She stepped into the kitchen, and returned a few minutes later with two mugs of the sweet substance. She placed them on the coffee table in front of them, and turned back to him, her eyes glistening. From sadness or hope, she couldn't tell and didn't ask. She simply gazed into his eyes. How long for, neither could discern. Her next action however, left him stunned.

She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled the albino close. No words were spoken, and none were needed. The two hedgehogs simply let time fly in each other's arms. After an eternity entwined, the two pulled away from each other. She was the first and only one to speak. "If you ever need to talk to someone, just come find me." And with that, the pink hedgehog finished her hot chocolate, and left without another word. He was left dumbfounded, but oddly satisfied as he realized...

That when one door closes, another opens.


End file.
